9
Narad Muni, very fond of carrying gossips, relays King Daksh's ploys before Lord Shiva. Spicing up the information, Narad tries to instigate reactions from Lord Shiva by taking Sati's name and by describing her plight. Shiva, well-aware of Vishnu's endeavours to get him tangled in the grihastha jeevan, says that he is free from the bonds of any relation and is content and complete. Pret and Gana take a sigh of relief as Shiva denies getting into the bond of marriage. Sati is displeased with herself as she could not take out the Ardhanarishwara sight out of her mind and decides to give off her sleep if her dreams still make her ponder about Shiva. Previous Episode: 8 Next Episode: 10 Synopsis Kailash covered with snow is shown, then the greenary where Shivji is meditating. Nandi takes Narad to Mahadevji, who greets him & says, how much ever difficult it is reach you, but seeing you I feel very happy, Your Gana & Pret met me down, were asking me about 3 lokas news, what should I tell them, things are going to change here. Daksh is performing a big yagya, he is plotting against you, wants to stop your worship . Shivji says Daksh is prejudiced against me, but that is his problem, not mine. Narad says but what about Sati, her mental condition is not good after seeing you, when I mentioned about you, her face was worth watching, don't you feel anything for her. Shivji tells him why are you wasting your time, come to the pt. Narad says her condition is quite disturbed, she is not eating or drinking after you after seeing you. She is mesmerized by you. Don't you feel anything for her? Shivji says Sati called me with pure heart & faith, that's why I had gone there, besides that there is nothing in my mind about her. Narad asks Shivji, will you be always a vairagi like this? seeing Brahmaji - Saraswatiji ,Vishnuji–Lashkmiji, don't you feel like enjoying marital bliss as them. Nandi also joins Narad, requests Shivji, Like devi Laxmiji in Vaikunth & devi Saraswatiji in Brahmaloka even in Kailash, devi should come, things should change here. Shivji says Married life is just a mean of bondages, for a vairagi, all these is not important. Narad says is love not important in Yogeshwar Shiv's life? Shivji says he loves his devotees, even if they are pret & pishach, animals or humans, but the love you are talking about is full of jealousy & selfishness. The aim of my sadhna is to be away from them. Vishnu wants me to be married but I am free from all such bonds, satisfied & complete. He closes his eyes, is back to meditation. Narad & Nadi leaves from there. Pret & Gana are hiding behind a tree, listening this conversation, are thrilled. Sati is not eating fruit, nor drinking water, prepares to sleep on the floor. Khyati tells her to eat some fruits at least. Sati tells her now just few flowers are left, after that, she will not give any chance of complain to father. She asks Aditi about Daksh, who says, she doesn't know what has happened to father, he is not eating anything, is just keeping himself busy. Pret & Gandh stop Narad, saying you wanted to bring a lady hear, you can't see our happiness, in such cold climate of Kailash, even we can't live properly, how will a lady live here. Nandi tells Narada, now you only can do something, who says that process has already begun, now whatever is to be done that devi Sati will do. Sati in her sleep sees the same dream, she wakes up, runs towards the balcony, sees the mountain, she tries to look for that figure. But there is nothing. She says what is happening to me the same figure & Shivji's thoughts are coming again in my mind, father has told me not to think about Shivji, if I can't stop thinking about him then I will give up my sleep. It is already sunrise in the morning but is cloudy outside. She thinks now just few flowers are left to be collected, if it rains, they won't allow me to go out, so I must leave now. Aditi comes to Sati's chamber, who is not there. Aditi goes to Khyati. Seeing it's about to rain outside, Khyati says she must have gone to collect flowers alone, lets inform father. Category:Episodes